


Harry Potter and the Ancient Magus

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Family, Gen, Humor, More Like Headcanon Rambles Than a Proper Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: "What do you mean you sold Harry to an ancient magus?""Exactly what I said."





	Harry Potter and the Ancient Magus

~ Harry Potter and the Ancient Magus ~

"What do you mean you sold him to an ancient magus?" Dumbledore asked, staring at Petunia in dumb shock.

"Exactly what I said. The... creature put up wards that it promised would be as effective as your blood wards at keeping the freaks who killed my sister away from my family."

"..."

"And it said it could keep the little freakling safer than he would have been here anyway, so that should make  _your lot_  happy."

* * *

Harry was happy in his new home.

The skull-headed half-fae creature who'd bought him and the silent but affectionate banshee maid were already more of a family to him than his aunt, uncle, and cousin had ever been.

And! Elias was teaching him magic! That was the best part, besides not having to do all the chores, and being allowed to make noise if he felt like it, and having the freedom to wander around the house and even outside (although he wasn't supposed to go past the front yard without his guardian, which seemed fair)... okay, he had to admit, literally everything about this arrangement was better than living with the Dursleys had been.

* * *

Dumbledore was not particularly surprised when, on the day after Harry Potter's eleventh birthday, he received a letter from Elias Ainsworth explaining that Harry is already receiving private tutoring in the magical arts and will therefore have to respectfully decline the offer of a Hogwarts education.

* * *

When the final showdown against the Dark Lord came, not even a single scrap of Voldemort's soul survived.

~end~


End file.
